


Let's Eat

by soulofsilence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/pseuds/soulofsilence
Summary: Regina's brow furrows as she sees a list on the paper, titled 'operation mal.' She's just done reading the list when Emma enters back into the room, stopping short when she sees Regina holding her hidden list.
"Regina..." Emma says slowly, carefully stepping closer to Regina. "It's not what you think."





	

Regina's in her kitchen, putting the last-minute finishes on the dinner she has prepared for Emma and herself to enjoy tonight. Henry's spending the night with his class at the local observatory, and Regina decided she could use the evening to relax with.

 

It had been a stressful week, what with Mal coming back to Storybrooke. The two of them hadn't left off their relationship in the best of places, and, while they were trying to mend their friendship, there were past events that were not easily reconciled.

 

Regina's topping the salad off with fresh grated cheese when she hears Emma yell from the dining room "I'm going to the restroom real quick!" and a chair scraping painfully against her treasured hardwood floor. Rolling her eyes, Regina chooses not to respond and instead grabs the salad bowl and two wine glasses and heads into the dining room.

 

Placing the items on the dining room table, something sticking out from underneath Emma's full plate of lasagna catches her eye. She knows she shouldn't pry, but she's had just enough wine that evening that her inhibitions are loose enough that she's reaching over and lifting Emma's plate up just enough to slide a piece of paper out from beneath it.

 

Regina's brow furrows as she sees a list on the paper, titled 'operation mal.' She's just done reading the list when Emma enters back into the room, stopping short when she sees Regina holding her hidden list.

 

"Regina..." Emma says slowly, carefully stepping closer to Regina. "It's not what you think."

 

"Not what I think?" Regina says coldly. "One: Buy roses -- yellow mean appreciation."

 

"Well, they do!" Emma insists.

 

"two: fancy wine to impress her." Regina reads off the next item on the list. Her eyes are starting to sting from holding back tears of frustration and anger. While Regina had known her feelings for Emma were not reciprocated, it still hurt her deeply to see that Emma was planning on... what? seducing Mal?

 

"Please, Regina, let me exp-" Regina cuts Emma off.

 

"Three:  shave. EVERYWHERE. just in case." Regina shudders a bit at the image that pops into her mind, but she quickly erases the picture and brings her eyes up to meet Emma's. "There's only one thing this list could possibly be for. Do you like Mal in ... that way?" Her voice cracks slightly at the end, betraying the calm stoic image she's trying to portray.

 

"No, Regina! Please." Emma pleads, her eyes locked onto Regina's. "It's not like that. I don't like Mal. Not romantically." Regina crumples the list in her hand before dropping it to the floor.

 

"If you don't have a crush on Mal, then what is the meaning of this list?" Regina pulled out her chair and sat down, still glaring at Emma.

 

Emma pulled out her chair as well, and sat beside Regina, making a motion to take one of Regina's hands in hers. Regina quickly pulled her hands into her lap when she realized Emma's intent. Sighing, Emma reached up to run her fingers through her hair.

 

"Regina, do you remember when I got here earlier, what I brought for you?"

 

Regina's eyes flicker toward the wine bottle they've been consuming over the last few hours.

 

"So?" Regina crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, trying to understand what the wine has to do with Emma seducing Mal.

 

"And..." Emma pauses as she rummages around in her leather jacket's pocket. After several seconds, she pulls out a necklace -- platinum with a yellow rose dangling from the chains. "I was going to give you this later, but-" Emma hands it over to Regina.

 

Regina reaches out and takes the jewelry in-between her fingers gingerly, looking at the beauty of the necklace, but not quite sure what to make of it. She looks at Emma quizzically.

 

"But it says Operation Mal?" Regina looks back down at the necklace before looking to Emma for answers.

 

"Yeah... maybe that's a little misleading," Emma concedes. "I uh... I had Henry help me out and he insisted on naming this 'operation mom's annoying love.' I might have asked him too many questions about your likes and dislikes." Emma chuckles nervously, shoving her hands into her jean's pockets.

 

"Oh..." Regina lets out, staring at Emma in a mixture of confusion and dawning understanding. "You mean that..." She motions toward herself, unable to voice her hope.

 

Emma nods, moving to the edge of her chair so she can be closer to Regina, their knees bumping together awkwardly.

 

Regina closes her eyes for a few long minutes. Emma's just about to ask Regina if she's okay when Regina opens her eyes. The confusion is gone and has been replaced with something that makes Emma's body tingle.

 

"And uh... the third item on your list?" Regina's eyes dart to Emma's crotch for a second.

 

Emma's heart leaps up into her throat and she nods, trying to keep breathing.

 

"Good," Regina says, clasping one of Emma's hands with her own. "Now, let's eat."

 


End file.
